


-

by Regis



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: очень слабый намек на ноэр, практически джен





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royal-archer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Royal-archer).



> очень слабый намек на ноэр, практически джен

\- Папа, – писала, она порой в детстве на запястье левой руки шариковой ручкой. В школе, когда было совсем скучно, она чуть задирала рукав и улыбалась. Постепенно надпись смазывалась, становилась бледнее и исчезала. Но она всегда могла написать ее заново. Это помогало, когда ей было тоскливо и одиноко. Она знала, что папа всегда рядом. Он поможет. Он поймет. Он защитит. Неровные синие буквы на ее коже внушали уверенность.  
Теперь она знает правду. Или часть правды. Какая разница.  
Земля словно исчезает из-под ее ног, и она летит куда-то в пропасть. И ей не за что, совершенно не за что уцепиться… И она вспоминает давнюю привычку.  
\- Ноа, - выводит она на руке. Но первая буква исчезает быстрее, чем ей удается вырезать последнюю, порезы так быстро затягиваются, она не успевает даже увидеть его имя целиком и вырезает его снова и снова. Стараясь резать глубже, практически до кости. Она все равно не чувствует боли. Но ей никогда не удается закрепить буквы дольше чем на секунду. И становится страшно… Он не сможет ей помочь. Он не поймет. И защита нужна от него. Она больше ни в чем не уверена.


End file.
